Enemies by Day, Lovers by Night
by demondeansgirl666
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma have been spending alot of time together and he has taken her as his mate. What will happen when every one finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

We walked on the trails in the park that was near my house. The stars above us shone brightly in all of their gassy glory. We walked hand in hand to the lake where the moons reflection was so bright on the waves that crashed into the bank. We kissed lazily every few moments. He held me safe in his arms so close to him where I could feel his breath on my cheek. He stroked my arms and my lower back affectionately. He made me feel more like a goddess than anything else. In the moonlight he looked so much younger then what he was. Actually he's only a year older then I am but it was his self assurance in who he was that made him seem older. Then he kissed me tenderly and my heart skipped a beat. It seemed that every time his lips touched mine, my knees grew week and the heat in my body grew intensely.

We sat down on the bench that was there and he continued to send waves of pre-pleasure through my body. His lips trailed down to my neck and I couldn't believe what was happening. His hands held me close to him and we slipped down to the ground. His fingers played with the hem of my skirt and he caressed my thigh. His tongue played on my collar bone. His teeth grazed my skin. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and he took that and his coat off. He lifted my shirt off me and placed it with his own things. It was breezy for a bit then the heat returned full force. He curved my leg around his hip and if it was even possible he closed whatever space there was between us. He bunched my skirt up then slid it down my legs after he uncurled my leg from his waist. He left me laying under him in my bra and panties. My hands fumbled with his pants and he took them off only leaving my body for a few moments.

He was naked above me and his muscles rippled. He removed what was left of my clothing which was my panties and bra, and caressed my inner thigh. He pressed himself against me and I couldn't help but moan out his name. Every inch of my skin tingled and I wanted him more than ever. His eyes bore into mine and begged me to let him continue. I nodded and he spread my legs so that he could enter me with out harming my body in any way. With one fluid my back arched and he was inside of me. We both groaned with an immense pleasure. He thrust into me and held onto me. He moved faster than he did just a few hours earlier before we left for our romantic walk in the moon light. With each thrust into me he hit the sweet spot. Our peak filled our bodies and I screamed out his name. Warmth filled me and I knew we were one from that moment on. He collapsed on top of me and we laid there all sweaty. He didn't even pull out of me until I suggested that we take a dip in the lake to clean up. While we were in the lake we fooled around some more and he took me as his mate. He drank the blood he had drawn from my neck and I drank his. We were bonded for life and even in the after life from that little event.

"Vegeta, Can we tell anyone about us?" I asked as we got dressed all over again.

"N o," he replied.

"But Veggie-kins-"

"Woman get it through your brain. No one is going to know about us being together."

Unfortunately that's when my alarm clock went off. I groaned, turned over and threw my clock into the wall. It stopped it's incessant beeping and I tried so hard to get back to sleep. Recently I've been having dreams where Vegeta and I are together but I know that it was just impossible to think of. Then I turned back over and my right arm and leg hit something hard. My eyes snapped open and there lying next to me was Vegeta. He was still sleeping or what seemed like sleeping to me anyway. I gathered the sheets around me and sat up. I clutched it tightly to me. I tried to recall what had happened the night before and it just wouldn't come to me. I could swear that we had gotten drunk and things got a little out of hand. And here I was naked and in bed with the infamous Sayian Prince.

I got up and paced the room as the sheet wrapped tightly around me. I was freaking out. I had a man in my bed that every one of my friends hated and I couldn't remember a damn thing that happened last night. Why couldn't I remember? I just couldn't remember anything. Did my dream really happen or was it a figment of my imagination? My mind raced over and over trying to figure out what was happening to me and why I couldn't remember one freaking night. He had stirred in his sleep but I just didn't notice until he touched my shoulders. I had fallen to my knees at some point but I don't really remember that either. I was shaking and trying to remember so hard what had happened.

"Woman are you having a problem?" he asked.

"Why can't I remember anything? How in the hell do you explain waking up in bed with someone you supposedly hate?" I asked not looking up at him.

"Well my queen, I'd say it's only natural that you'd have some memory loss during the mating process."

"Your queen? Your Queen? Are you insane? We are supposed to hate each other Vegeta. I can't be your-" My eyes widened and I ran to the bathroom in a fit is heaving.

He sat beside me while the contents of my stomach emptied into the toilet bowl. I still shook uncontrollably and this time it wasn't because of what I had been thinking of before hand. When he rubbed my back and neck I felt something in his touch that no other man had when they touched me. He was full of heat and power. When I sat up though I felt dizzier than I had before. I leaned into him and rested there for a moment. That moment turned into a few hours. He didn't want to leave my side. We spent the entire day locked up in my bedroom all because I was sick. He stayed right next to me and cooling by forehead. I was running a high fever and going in and out of consciousness. The heat inside my body was over whelming. He made me feel safe and secure. With his arms around me as I slept then woke up several times through out the entire day he was right there beside me. It was a comfort knowing that the man I was mated to kept me safe during my time of need. It took all my strength not to just pass out completely and fall into the forbidden abyss. The next morning he was sitting in a chair next to my bed. I stood up and let the sheets fall to the floor in a pool of white. He woke up with my movements and just stared upon my naked form. I walked over to him with my hips swaying.

"Woman what are you doing?" He asked as I walked towards him.

I straddled his hips in the chair and captured his lips. My body pressed firmly into his. His lips left mine and traveled down my neck to my chest. His mouth locked down onto my breasts. My heart raced and the heat in my body became more intense. My fingers curled into his wild mane. I held him there and I felt his arousal pressed into my womanhood. He was covered and that was some what of an irritation. He ripped apart his boxers and I slid him into me without any hesitation at all. He groaned and lilted his head back in ecstasy. I kissed his neck and his hands found themselves on my hips. I moved on him in an agonizingly slow fashion. He was so large and he felt so good inside me. He moved below me and then picked me up and walked us to the bed. He rocked into me roughly and sucked on my neck where he claimed me as his mate. That was when everything form the night before came back to me. He had made me feel like a goddess then and again at that moment. He released in me and we panted trying to catch our breath. I held onto him as he kissed my neck.

"Oh gods Vegeta. You, we, oh my."

I ended up tracing every inch of his back with my nails while he nuzzled my neck. I signed in content.

"Vegeta you know someone will eventually find out about our little love fest if we keep making love like that."

"At least you're my woman and not some weaklings."

"Is this what it's going to be like every night?"

"Bulma dear it's time to wake up," My mother called from the hall and I laid there still not believing that the moment had come sooner than expected.

"Alright mom I'll be down after a bit. I have to take a shower and get dressed first," I called back.

"Alright dear. But hurry up so we can get our day of shopping started," She called back.

"Can't wait mom" I called from where I was.

Vegeta lay there above me trying not to laugh. We both knew that it was a very close call. We had almost been caught by my mother and by the end of the day everyone in the city would have known about us. I lay there pinned to the bed and didn't want to really go anywhere. I snaked my arms around his abdomen and to his back and very firm ass.

"You have a shopping trip to go to. I have training to do. If this is to continue right now, then you're mother will catch us for sure," Vegeta explained.

"But I don't want to go," I protested.

"I know you don't but the fact of the matter remains that no one is to know about us. If we have sex in the middle of the day then your mother will hear us and then no matter how much we plead to her to not having anyone know, well everyone will know by the end of the night anyway."

"Damn it why can't things ever go the way that I want them to. I just want everything to be simple but no. I'm your mate and all of my friends hate you. This really freakin sucks."

His hands roamed my body and I felt content to stay where I was. I just wanted to stay right there and feel his touch all over me but in fact I did have to leave since I had promised my mother that we could spend one full day together shopping. So I pushed him off of me and went to take a hot shower and get dressed. I chose to wear one of my many clubbing outfits. It was a slinky black dress and I wore my matching leather boots that completed the outfit. My make-up was simple to say the least, black eye liner and mascara with some clear gloss. He was still on the bed when I came out of the bathroom and vanity room. The look upon his face was clear as day. He was very impressed with how good that I looked. I felt good to so I guess that that was a plus.

"Just be sure you know who you belong to woman," Vegeta said as I grabbed my bag with all my credit cards and went down the stairs waving him off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mom and I shopped until the malls closed. Many of the men that worked there were paid to help us take our stuff to my car. We talked about off things the entire day and we actually had some fun. Every little thing that we did was made fun when we laughed at everything that happened. Some woman fell down the escalator after slipping on water. Mom and I busted out in laughter and the poor woman was absolutely mortified. She was so embarrassed that she ran off to one of the bathrooms crying. As we left the mall we talked about that mostly. That woman was just fool enough to listen to what we were saying and not paying attention to where she was going in the first place. When we entered the house Vegeta was no where to be found and my father was sitting at the table reading the paper like he always was at nine at night. Mom and I really had been gone all day shopping. We set our stuff down and went into the kitchen to get some dinner and to see how my father's day was.

"Hi daddy."

"Hi princess. How was your mother daughter shopping day?"

"It was really fun. This lady kept listening to what mom and I were talking about and she slipped on some water while on the escalator. It was so funny."

"That's sounds great dear. The prince left a message for you."

"What does that asshole want now?"

"He told me to tell you that he needs you at the Gravity Room. Something needs to be fixed."

I groaned and walked out to the GR while my mother took my stuff to my room for me. I walked up to the door and it hissed open. There was a line of rose petals leading to the bedroom underneath the gravity chambers. Locking the door from the inside so no one could get in I followed the trail and there in the bedroom doorway stood Vegeta in his spandex shorts with a towel around his shoulders and his chest glistening with sweat. I saw a smirk on his face as I walked closer to him. I stopped just a few feet in front of him.

"You look like you had fun."

His voice was its usual low baritone that sent shivers down my spine. He took my hand in his and pulled me into his arms placing a long and passionate kiss on my lips. His calloused hands slid down my arms and around my waist holding me tighter to him.

"Vegeta…I thought you needed something fixed. That is after all what you told me father."

"Onna it's not like I'm going to tell your father to send you in here so I can have my mate. I had to tell him something so he didn't get suspicious."

"Well aren't you thoughtful…"

"If you want to you can go but I'd prefer you stay here."

I looked into his eyes and all that I saw there was love. Pure love that wasn't watered down by lust or any other emotion that can cause the heart to fill was something that shouldn't be there. His thumb stroked my cheek and I pressed my face into the palm of his hand. I took his hand and pressed my lips into the center of his hand. I felt him moves his face into my neck and kissed the mark that he put there. My head spun with excitement and dizziness.

His lips were like fire on my skin and I wanted nothing more than to rip his shorts off and have him bury himself balls deep inside of me. I had to hold onto him or I would have fallen to the ground. He held me tightly and walked backwards into the bedroom area towards the large bed. His arms lifted me and placed me lightly on the bed and without missing a beat my dress was on the floor leaving me in my heals and my lacy thong and bra. He crawled onto the bed in between my legs placing hot kisses on my inner thigh, up my stomach, to my breasts. He nipped at my flesh and I sighed in pleasure.

"Vegeta please…"

"What Onna?"

"I need you…"

I pulled his head away from my breasts and looked into his eyes. A smirk played on his lips and I itched to smack it off of him and just get on with it but he was insufferable. He kissed me fully as he unhooked my bra and threw it across the room then slid my thong down my legs and my shoes off onto the floor. I reached up and pushed his shorts past his hips so that he could kick them off. I saw behind him that his tail was wagging like an excited puppies when it gets his first chew toy.

His knees pushed my legs open and I felt his lips on my calf working their wait to my inner knee to my thigh. It was sweet torture but torture none the less but it felt so damned good. He nipped at the apex of my thighs and did the same to the other leg. By the time he was through with that he had me writhing and whimpering. I could feel his lips trailing up my body and that increased the sounds and the variety of sounds that escaped from my throat and mouth. His hands were all over and I could keep straight where they were at or what they were doing until I felt his fingers inside of me. Arching off the bed I moved with his fingers as they struck a chord that no man has ever touched before.

He leaned over me and kisses my lips as he moved his fingers away and replaces them with his cock. It felt good having him inside me finally and I had been craving it the entire day while I had been with mother. I craved him like a fat kid does cake. I craved him like a crack addict. He was my drug and I couldn't get enough of him. His cock drove into me at a pace that was fast yet slow and I moved with him with ease. The head of his cock prodded at my cervix over and over and it drove me crazy. Where as he made me cum several times within a span of a few minutes, he was still hard as a rock and thrusting more and more. The wetter I got the harder he became and it made the pleasure that much more intense. After the dozens of times I came I felt him tighten then release inside of me filling me with warmth. I looked up and I was amazed. My Vegeta was a super saiyan. After years of training he had finally achieved his dream.

"Ve…Vegeta…"

"Hmm…"

"You…You're blonde…"

"What?"

"You're a Super Sayian."

He looked up and noticed the glow that surrounded us.

"You did it. You're a Super Sayian."

He nodded dumb founded and looked at himself in the mirror that was across the room. I stood behind him as he examined himself.

"I have to admit that seeing you like this really is a great thing."

"You can feel it can't you?"

I nodded and just stood there with the sheet wrapped around me.

"All you needed to do was let it go. Not focus on that but on other things."

As I turned away he took me into his arms and kissed my neck softly and placed his chin on my shoulder. I knew that he would never admit that it was his love for me that made the change and knowing this made it hurt like hell. I know that he was holding me but I really couldn't face it. Tears streamed down my cheeks. He turned my face towards his and I tired my damnedest to not face him.

"Onna what is it?"

I heard sincerity in his voice but I didn't want to believe it. He had been cold to me for so long that this was all so new.

"Onna…?"

"Vegeta I think I'm gunna go back to the main house…I need to be alone."

"Is this about becoming a Super Sayian?"

I didn't nod or anything as I pulled away from him. He didn't let me go though as he held me in place.

"Bulma if it hadn't been for you I wouldn't have become my destiny." He turned me towards him. "My mate…my life is being shared with a passionate woman and you are the one that helped me achieve it."

I just looked at him stunned because here was Vegeta looking down at me with those eyes of his admitting that it was because of me that he finally achieved his dream. That was when I lurched forward with a horrible pain in my stomach. It had felt like someone hit me in the gut with a baseball bat. He grabbed me before I fell and picked me up and carried me to the bed. His fingers stroked my forehead and my stomach. I saw him close his eyes and a blue glow filtered from his hand that was on my belly to the inside of me. I felt warm well warmer than I already was but this warm felt good. The pain eased away and I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning I felt strange. I felt rejuvenated and more so than normal. I felt light as a feather floating along in the wind. Then my stomach twisted and I ran to the bathroom. Hugging the bowl I heaved my stomach contents not leaving anything. I felt movement behind me and then my hair move from my shoulders and away from my face. Vegeta rubbed my back as I retched. I felt miserable and I really didn't want him to see me like that. But he did and there was nothing I could do about it.

He was gentle and loving with me as he rubbed my back and held my hair back. The toilet bowl felt cool against my skin as I got sick. Once I was done I leaned against him but I still felt ill. I felt him rub my stomach and the nausea was gone replaced with a sleepy feeling. I could go with that since I was still so tired from the night's activities. I got up and brushed my teeth he collapsed against him asleep.


End file.
